Skiving Snackboxes
by Tabby Kitten
Summary: Hugo asks his Uncle George for something to get him out of class. drabble


"Uncle George? Uncle George are you there?"

George set down the boxes he was trying to count in the back room of the shop and headed for the front. His nieces and nephews tended to drop by pretty regularly to spend their pocket money and they always asked for his help picking out stuff. George liked to think this made him the Fun Uncle, though others such as Percy liked to think it made him a bad influence.

Hugo was standing in the middle of the shop, wearing a Weasley jumper and clutching a handful of galleons.

"All right Hugo, what can we fix you up with?" Said George.

Hugo looked over his shoulder furtively, then whispered, "I want something to make math class more fun. I hate math."

George knew all about Hugo and Rose's adventures at their local primary school, mostly through Ron complaining about having to help them with subjects he had never learned. He also knew that Hugo hated math with a burning passion, despite doing relatively well in the subject.

George walked over to the nearest shelf and looked over the items. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder? That would definitely make class more interesting. No, he couldn't give that to a kid. "What sort of item are you looking for, Hugo?"

"Do you have anything that makes it so I don't have to do math at all?"

"No, not exactly. Magic does have its limitations. But maybe we can do . . ." George looked at his display of skiving snackboxes. "I do have something that can get you out of class entirely."

"Mummy said I'm not allowed to have skiving snackboxes."

"Well Mummy isn't here right now, is she?" George knew he might get a brutal tongue lashing from Hermione later, but he couldn't just not sell someone a product they wanted. That would be bad business. "Let's try a Puking Pastille. You chew the orange end of these and you start vomiting. Your teacher tells you to go down to the nurse's office. Once you're out of the classroom, you eat the purple end and away you go."

"Can I try it now?"

"Um . . . why not? We want to make sure you know how to eat the orange and the purple ends separately."

Hugo unwrapped one and took a bite, then promptly vomited everywhere.

"Ok Hugo, now you eat the purple end to stop the vomiting."

"I can't. I accidentally ate that with the orange one." Hugo threw up again, showering a display of trick cards in vomit.

"Crap." George muttered. "Crap, crap, crap." He ran to the counter, where he kept an emergency collection of purple ends to various snackboxes.

"That's a bad word!" Hugo yelled between gagging.

"It's a bad time!" Said George. "Bad times call for bad words. Here, eat this!" He stuffed the purple end into Hugo's mouth and Hugo finally stopped vomiting. George stood up to inspect the damage. Half the shop was covered in vomit.

"That's really gross." Said Hugo.

"It certainly is." George lifted his wand and vanished the vomit. "It's still not as bad as the time your cousin Freddie tasted a new product before it was ready, then spent the next hour vomiting rainbow glitter everywhere."

"So . . . can I get some snackboxes? I don't think I want the vomit one anymore."

"Yeah, I'd rather not be the one responsible for selling you that." Said George. "In fact, I think you might be a little young for skiving snackboxes."

"Aww c'mon Uncle George!"

"No, no, no, I don't want to get you into trouble with your parents. I think something else might be better . . ." George went back to his shelves. "What about Cheering Chocolates? You want to feel happier about math class?"

"No. Boring."

George sighed. "Really? It's boring? In that case . . . uh . . ." He turned back to the shelf and picked up a small box. "Hugo," he said, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Have you ever heard of a Decoy Detonator?"

**A/N **

**Summary: Hugo asks his uncle George for something to get him out of class**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Year 5 **

**Drabble **

**Words: 680**

**prompt: object skiving snackboxes**

**class subject: transfiguration **


End file.
